


not everyone knows how to love

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Baggage, Exes, Fluff, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Bruce see each other for the first time in a long while. </p><p>Past Dick/Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not everyone knows how to love

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at comment-fic for poetry prompt day: Batman, Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd or /Dick Grayson, “You are terrifying and strange and beautiful, someone not everyone knows how to love.”

"I do still love you, you know," Dick says. He lets the silence hang a moment.

Finally, Bruce answers. "Nobody asked you to."

"Like anyone else but me could," Dick says before he can stop himself, and Bruce's jaw twitches just a fraction of an inch.

"That's not what I meant," Dick says.

"Sure it is."

"What I meant was, nobody else would be able to. You'd never _allow_ it. Not from anyone but me."

Dick waits. They both know it's true, but that doesn't tell him anything about how Bruce will react.

"I guess you just annoyed me into it, then," Bruce finally says.

Dick grins. "Guess I did."

Bruce sighs. "Good to see you again, Dick." He reaches out for a handshake.

Dick takes it, then keeps holding Bruce's hand as he says, "By the way, I'm as annoying as ever. Just in case you were wondering." He leans in quickly for a short kiss.

Bruce could dodge, but he doesn't.

"See you around, Dick." He turns around and walks away.

"Yep. You will."


End file.
